Kingsman: After the Fairytale
by erin.durack
Summary: He saved the world, got the girl and started an amazing new life...so that should have been the end of the story right...wrong. Eggsy Unwin loses his wife and it's all completely out of his control. "I guess that's why it hurts so much".


Hello Everyone! So recently got around to watching the Kingsman movies and loved them. So an idea struck and here it goes. I own nothing but my original characters. I cannot guarantee I will be super regular with updates, but I will try. The creative juices are flowing and I have been putting pen to paper like crazy on this one.

I am not yet abandoning all my other Fic's just working on updates, life and dealing with some family issues that I am trying to work through.

I hope you enjoy this first chapter/intro to the story. Please review! I love love love the feedback.

**Eggsy P.O.V**

It wasn't supposed to end this way, I saved her and we got married. It was supposed to be the fairytale ending they talk about in books, but as I sat here next to my sister and mother holding my 2 week old daughter in a cemetery I clearly new happily ever after didn't exist. Tears fell from my eyes as I sat there staring at Tilde's casket. She had been my entire world, and we had been so excited to start our family, but it was not supposed to end like this. We should be at home bonding and cooing over our daughter, not burying my wife. We should be sleep deprived and arguing over diaper changes and whose turn it is to get up with a screaming baby, not mourning. We had decided long before Tilde had gone into labour that we would name our little beauty Roxanne. It felt fitting to me to name my daughter after the best friend I lost. So here I am, surrounded by friends, family and strangers all saying our final goodbyes to the woman I love, to the mother Roxy will never know and all I felt was darkness and anger. I wanted to hit something, but Harry had benched me the moment that he heard the news.

"Honey, it's time." I heard my mom whisper, as she handed me Roxy.

"I'm not ready Mum." I cried.

"You never will be honey, but you have to be strong for Roxy now. Tilde loved you because you were a good man, strong, brave and because she knew how much love you could hold in your heart." My mum said sadly as she placed a hand on my cheek. "You'll find your way again dear boy. You always do."

I nodded at the minister giving him a signal to show that they could finish with the proceedings and begin to lower the casket into the ground. I could hear Tilde's parents wail louder, no doubt the pain of losing their only daughter beyond overwhelming. Now looking down at my own daughter in my arms, I can only imagine I would feel the same pain as them. I hugged her a big closer to my body, needing to feel some part of Tilde with me and collapsed back into my seat in a fit of sobs. I barely noticed as people began to filter out of the cemetery and proceeded to the palace for the reception.

"I don't know what I'm doing my darling girl, I don't know if I can do this without your Mum." I sobbed to my daughter who was oblivious to everything I was saying. Seconds later I heard the familiar tread of Harry's footsteps approaching behind me. "New mission already?"

"No, just here to offer my condolences to you my friend." Harry replied as he placed a hand upon my shoulder. "You need to take some time with your daughter and to work through your grief Eggsy."

"What I need is to punch someone, please Harry I need an assignment and soon. Or I swear I will go mad." I practically begged. "I cannot do this alone."

"You are far from alone Eggsy." Harry stated as he came to sit down next to me. He took Roxy from me for a moment allowing me to pace through some of my frustrations."You have your family, the full support of the Kingsman and Statesman organizations. And I've also taken the liberty of finding you some full-time live in help."

"What's wrong with the nanny's that my in-laws have been suggesting exactly?" I asked confused. I watched Harry for a moment, seeing him be so gentle and so careful with Roxy was something very new to me. Knowing what he was capable, but seeing him care for my daughter gave me a feeling of a prideful son. I know Harry isn't my father, but he's been the closest thing I've had to one since my dad died.

"I don't trust them, but I trust this one with my life." He said with a sigh as he handed Roxy back to me. "And in our line of work Eggsy, that is something that you need to have in a childcare provider."

"Thank you Harry." I said softly. "When should we expect her arrival?"

"In a few weeks, do you think you can manage until then." Harry stated with a smirk.

"I guess we will find out won't we." I said trying to laugh, but just not able to bring myself to do so.

"There is nothing you could have done to protect her from this Eggsy. It was entirely out of your control." Harry stated as we walked towards the cars waiting on the path.

"Maybe that's why it hurts so much." I replied. I didn't know what my future held, but I vowe here and now to never make my daughter feel like I felt after my dad died...alone.

Once we arrived back at the palace I laid Roxy down in her nursery that had been set up by Tilde's parents for whenever we visited. I knew I had to go down and make an appearance at the reception, but I really didn't want to face all those people...so I took my time walking the halls and descending the very long staircases. I did a round of the room and then informed my in-laws and my mom that I really felt Roxy and I needed to begin the journey home. Tilde had wanted us to have our own lives separate from the palace while we still could, so we had purchased a home just outside of London. Close enough that I could still commute into the shop, but that we had some peace and tranquility for our family. As we pulled up the drive, the peace and tranquility suddenly felt like isolation and silence. I got Roxy loaded into the house and laid her in a bassinett I had set up in the living room while I ran to the car to grab the rest of our things. The house felt quiet, lifeless even and it was an awful mess. I had thrown myself so much into caring for Roxy, that I only remember to shower in the last two weeks because I had to go to the funeral. I walked over to where my little bundle laid sleepying soundly beside the couch and sat myself down so I could easily lean over and place a gentle kiss upon her head.

"Well Rox..it looks like it's just you and me now." I said with a sigh before continuing my speech. She would never understand me, but I needed to say it. " I'm not sure I'll be any good at this, and I know without a doubt I will screw up at times...many times likely. I just need you to know that I will always love you and I really do promise to try to be the best dad I can, because you deserve that my darling girl. And it's what you're Mum would expect of me.

She yawned and stretched, but other than that there was no acknowledgement or recognition of what I was saying. With a sigh I laid myself down on the couch next to the bassinet, not yet ready to move us upstairs to our respective bedrooms. Not ready to face the reality that Tilde wouldn't be there once again when I woke up. Before long exhaustion took over and sleep finally took hold of me. When I woke, it was with a panic as I noticed the bassinet beside me was now empty. Shit, I thought to myself, only two weeks old and I've already lost her. I began to run around the main floor until I heard my Mum's voice and the cry of my baby come from the kitchen.

"Mum...what are you doing here?" I asked confused as I sat down at the kitchen island rubbing the sleep from my tired eyes.

"Helping my baby, take care of his baby...what does it look like?" She replied with a smile at Roxy. "I know what you're feeling and I don't want you to feel you have to do it alone. We'll be here for a little while to help out. So why don't you go and get a shower, breakfast is almost ready."

"Thank you Mum, I really don't know what I would do without you." I said before placing a kiss on her cheek and then on Roxy's head.

For the next week my Mum and Daisy stayed with me to help get more settled into the routine with Roxy. I thought I was coping well, but as it turns out my mum was just taking care of everything and I was sort of letting her. The second week is when shit hit the fan. Roxy was now a just over a month old and my mum was exhausted and tired of seeing me wallow. I still hadn't been allowed back at work yet, and I was beginning to go a bit out of my mind. Turns out...so was Mum.

"Eggsy, I know I shit the bead when your father died, but you are better than me. You are better than this!" She yelled as she laid Roxy down into the bassinet for her nap. "That sweet baby...my beautiful little grandbaby is a month old now and you can barely look at her, let alone hold her or change her or feed her. She needs her fatheer , or did she lose him too?"

"I'm trying Mum." I stated blankly, staring in her eyes. I had tears feeling my own.

"That's bullshit!" She replied. "You are not trying. You are allowing your grief to swallow you up. I should know, because that is what I did. I wish I had someone do this for me, perhaps things would have turned out differently. But this ends now Gary Unwin! I have to go back to work, so you need to grow up and figure this all out."

"Mum please, the nanny doesn't arrive for another week." I begged as I followed her to the door. My sister had already packed her bags and Mum's was at the door as well.

"No Gary...it is time you act like a grown up and take care of your daughter." My Mum said before kissing my cheek and heading out to the car. Before I could follow her out to further protest this decision, I heard Roxy let out a loud cry. So I ran to the bassinet to see what was the matter.

"It's alright Darling. Dad's here." I cooed as I gently picked her up. Mum was right I had been avoiding this, because she felt heavier than the last time I had held her. "I'm sorry my girl, I've really fucked this up haven't I? I promise to try and do better."

She let out a burp and then seemed to settle into my arms once again. "I guess it really is just the two of us know." I had to laugh. "I'm sorry to say it Rox, but I think we're fucked. Hopefully that Nanny can whip things into shape when she finally gets here."


End file.
